CeeCee's POV
by jammi
Summary: This is my take on CeeCee's reaction to Adam asking her to Winter Formal.


**a/n: Well this is the story I wrote for the POV contest at mcbc, I tied for second place with Nurin-ee, well here you go:**

I stared at my reflection and nervously ran a brush through my hair. I placed the brush down and then decided that it still didn't look right, frowning I reached for it again but common sense prevailed and stopped me.

**You're only going out for coffee with a friend stop primping**

The common sense side of me said of me stopping me from reaching for the brush but my flighty side had to put in its two cents.

_Yes, but that friend is Adam. The guy you have been madly in love with since, oh I don't know… FOREVER. Primp all you have too Winter Formal is right around the corner._

**Exactly why we shouldn't get all excited just because Suze wont be coming with us to the Clutch, he's known us since forever too, I think if he was going to make a move he would've done it maybe, you know, years ago?**

I rolled my eyes and continued staring at my reflection. 'This is why no guy, namely Adam, would ever go out with me; I'm a freak with schizophrenic tendencies. I sighed and after putting on a lip balm and pinching my cheeks I went downstairs to wait for him.

He honked and I sprinted for the door, stopping short as I realized how desperate I might seem.

**Especially since he only likes you as a friend.**

Stupid voice of reason, I could feel my flighty side practically nod its non-materialistic head in agreement. A few minutes later we were at the Coffee Clutch and I had a tight feeling in my chest and was filled with anticipation.

_That's because he's going to ask you to the formal._

The flighty voice said, I ignored it and looked at Adam who was holding two cups in his hands.

"I got your favorite, let's go find a table" I nodded and followed after him, enjoying the view behind him.

_He has a really nice bu—_

Back. He has an awesome, back.

I flushed and dragged my eyes up to his back, I mean, higher up on his back just as he turned and slid into a seat. As I went to follow him my bag hit over the napkin dispenser.

_That's what you get for carrying that monstrosity around._

My flighty side said. I ignored it like I usually did and bent down to pick it up at the same time as Adam. As I did the chain I had for some idiotic reason decided to wear chose to fall out of my blouse.

"Is that the ring I gave you when I proposed?" he asked, dimples flashing. I lost my concentration as I stared at his dimples then nodded my head as his words got through to me.

**Am I missing something? When did he propose, I think I'd know for a fact if he proposed.**

_Yeah well you were too busy trying to figure out how to prove Aunt Pru was using parlor tricks since you're such a cynic. We were six at the time._

I for one clearly remembered the day he proposed. Kelly had always been a little bully and had made me cry saying I had rabies and all that and I had told her that she was going to die in poverty. Out of nowhere, Adam had come up and had given me one of those cheap, rings that you get out of a Cracker Jack box.

"If you marry me I'll make sure no one ever made you cry" he had said solemnly placing it on my finger. I had kept it and ever since when I was feeling down I would look at it to make me feel better. I had thought he had forgotten all about it.

I blushed and tried not to stare at his dimples too much. "Well that sure does make what I'm about to ask easier" he said, suddenly nervous. I quirked an eyebrow at him suddenly curious as my heartbeat began to speed up.

_He's going to ask us to WINTER FORMAL!_

My inner voice squealed.

**He's going to ask how he should tell Suze that's he madly in love with her and wants her to bear his children.**

Cynic indeed.

"What are you going to ask?" I asked trying to keep my voice sounding calm and collected and not high and breathy like it wanted to be.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want to ruin our friendship, I mean it's not anything big, okay it is something big but I don't think I could deal if our friendship was screwed over because of it you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

_**He's going to ask us to WINTER FORMAL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!** _

Great, now I had a pair of deranged cheerleaders in my head. Trying my best to ignore the squeals going off in my head and the fact that my heart was trying to salsa dance its way out of my chest I looked at me.

"Adam, be serious, if that time you put worms in my bed didn't end our friendship, nothing you ask me now will" I informed him. He grinned at me again and then bent his head dead and stared into his cup.

"CeeCeewillyougotowinterformalwithme?" he asked all in one breath. My heart stopped and the squealing turned into shrieks.

"Did you just ask if I would go to Winter Formal with you?" I asked. He nodded, still staring into his cup.

"Don't you dare move a muscle, I will be right back." I told him. With that I headed outside for some fresh air frantically calling Suze, as my best friend she's know what I should do.

_**She'll know what you should do? Cee Cee, you know exactly what you have to do. Stop hiding like a wimp and go out and say YES!**_

'Glad to see you two are together on this one' I thought dryly as I waited frantically for Suze to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Suze? Oh my God you'll never believe what just happened" I said excitedly into the phone.

"What?"

"He asked me, Adam. Adam asked me to the Winter Formal. We're just at the Coffee Clutch, you know, having cappuccinos—we'd have asked you, only you were at the auction all day—"

"Uh huh"

"—and he just asked me. Out of the blue. I had to run outside and call you. I just . . . Oh, my God. I had to tell someone. He asked me." I babbled on ignoring her interruption. I mean, it was my moment, not to mention that the people in my mind wouldn't shut up.

"That is so great, CeeCee," I could hear her smile through the phone.

"I guess I should go back in and say yes,I should say yes, right? Or should I play hard to get? I don't want him to think I'm too eager. And it is next weekend. Technically, he should have asked me a long time ago—"

Suze began to laugh, "CeeCee, are you nuts? Hang up the phone, go inside, and say yes," she said.

"I should, shouldn't I? I just . . . I mean, I've been wanting this to happen for so long, and now it is, and I . . . well, I just can't believe it . . . ." I stammered out.

"CeeCee."

"Hanging up now," I said and hung up. Taking a deep breath I went back inside to where Adam was sitting and smiled at him.

"What was that all about?" he asked, I just shook my head and didn't answer him.

"Okay, you know forget that I as—" he began but I cut him off with a kiss. My inner squeal girls were quite for about a minute before they started up again and I smile at Adam who looked sort of dazed.

"Adam McTavish, there is nothing I would like more than to go to Winter Formal with you" and I kissed him again.


End file.
